Arc Angels of Kyrgios and Borna Coric
by Irys Stardust
Summary: Redo of Teuton. Still sort of cardverse. Yeah, R&R! Please! Thanks! Bye!


**This is a redo of my other Minecraft fanfiction, Teuton. I also changed my username to Multi Dimesional Fanfictions ~**

 **The characters and plot are still the same, just the fanfic itself is written differently, and I will add a couple more OCs. I also do take COs. Yeah, enjoy.**

* * *

 **Nikoljas' P.o.V.**

I felt us roll over another bump and my head banged harshly against the spruce planks of the cart. I was still blindfolded, still bound, still stripped of my iron sword and the bow my Vectēvs gave me. When were we going to arrive at the Sparrenhout castle? The sooner I was out of this moving chamber of drunkards, murderers and pickpockets, the sooner I could regain my senses from the drug the village guards had used on me. What drug did they use? Fibromyalgia or something? I don't know. Would they figure out that I was a Templar? Probably.

I grunted as the cart suddenly stopped and I was flung forward. "Ugh, watch whaaat ya doin' boyo." One of the older men, a drunkard obviously, slurred. " _Atvainojiet_ ," I muttered, completely forgetting that he didn't speak Latvian. Suddenly that cart doors were opened, I could tell even behind the blindfold. One by one, we were grabbed roughly by the arm and dragged out of the cart, where we would stumble on the cobblestone as the guards pushed (not kindly, might I add) us to the entrance of the castle keep.

I felt a foot slip in front of me and promptly jumped over it, smirking to myself at the Dutch curses escaping the guards. I grunted as the guards actually tripped me up the second time. _Bloody imbeciles_. I thought, hacking on dust and pushing myself up onto scuffed knees and hands. I felt a hand grip my neck, forcing me to my feet as the drug took a full-on effect.

My body shut down and I collapsed onto the road.

* * *

I groaned as I woke up. The cell was dark, and cold. I was alone in the cell. I heard heavy footsteps growing closer to my cell. "Right, you maggot. Get up." I groaned again in response. The cell door was dragged open and in a speed I was suddenly scared of, I was thrown roughly across the cell.

I cried out as my back hit the wall and I slumped down, my head spinning. "Oi! Pieter!" Another guard called from the edge of my blurry vision. "Come on, the Regent's getting bored." The first guard grunted, pulling me to my feet and tying my hands together in front of me. They shoved me forward again and I lost track of where they were taking me until I hit the quartz floor of the throne room with my face. The heat from the lava made me sweat and the ropes on my wrists began to itch.

" _Is dit de Letse uitschot?_ "I snarled at the sound of the Dutch regent. There was a sound of agreement and I was pulled to my knees, my hood being pulled down in the process. I blinked at the sudden light invading my vision. The regent was sitting lazily on the throne, his chin resting on his fist and a smirk playing over his face. "Well. Hello, scum. Welcome to Sparrenhout Castle. I hope you enjoy you stay-" his smirk grew wider "-in the Chamber of Spiders!" He cackled madly. _Okay, this guy's insane._

* * *

I blinked again. The chamber was dank and smelt of mould. Bones and cobwebs littered the stone floor and a bed made of abandoned rags lay in one of the darker corners.

I rubbed my wrists gingerly, attempting to regain circulation in them. The ropes had been cut before I was shoved in here, but my chest and entire left arm ached badly. I froze as the bones made a rattling noise and an almost silent hiss filled my ears. I started to turn around, only to be grab from behind by multiple arms. I cried out, feeling panic bubble up from groin and festering in my already sore chest. I felt fangs bite down into my neck and a cool poison was injected, numbing my mind and making my movements sluggish. Another figure approached from in front. I whimpered as I was pinned flush between the two bodies (who, for some reason, both had eight arms).

" _N_ _ē,_ _lūdzu,_ _nē._ " I slurred as I felt the creature in front of me also inject its venom into my neck, stilling my body completely. Mt tunic and trousers were pulled off, leaving half-naked in my underwear. The creatures smirked, the one behind me seeming gentler than the one in front. "I'm Birgir." The front one hissed into my ear as he licked it. "Alwyn." Came from the one behind. Clawed hands pulled down my remaining garment and I gasped at the cold air hitting my manhood. I bit my lip to stifle the sudden moan rising in my throat when Birgir palmed it roughly. " _N_ _ē,_ _lūdzu,_ _nē._ " I whispered again. Alwyn seemed to sense my discomfort. He nuzzled into my neck and I caught a glimpse of him.

Blueish-black skin. Glowing red eyes. Pointed teeth. A mop of crazy black hair. Four arms on ech side, coming out from his shoulder blades. When I saw Birgir next, the only difference was his skin was only a shade lighter than his hair.

* * *

 **Alwyn's P.o.V.**

The human cried out as Birgir entered him without warning. I leaned up and kissed away the tears, loosening my grip slightly. He whimpered and gulped before whispering to me as Birgir began thrusting, "You... You can enter." I smiled and let him hold my hand, kissing up and down his neck. I burrowed into his entrance, wincing only slightly as he screamed again and squeezed my hand in a grip of iron.

He was rocked back and forth between us, in pain but enjoying it nonetheless. I heard footsteps come closer. I hissed at Birgir, kicking him out of the human. My brother snarled at me, but relented when I quickly pecked his lips, licking his fangs. I pulled Birgir into the shadows and watched as the door was opened and someone walked in, holding a torch.

* * *

 **Nikoljas' P.o.V.**

I whimpered as Birgir and Alwyn suddenly left, but curled in on myself when the door creaked open and a torch bobbed over to me. It was placed on the ground and my clithes were picked up. The person who entered pulled me against him and helped me dress. I whimpered again, my vision swimming as the extra poison took effect. I was transported to memories of unwarranted torture when I was at the Templar Hall. " _N_ _ē,_ _lūdzu,_ _nē._ " I whispered. "Ssh, calm down, I'm here to help you." The accent was Dutch, but it didn't sound like the guards who brought me here or the regent.

I threaded my fingers into the person's waistcoat, hiccuping for him to take me away from here. I felt his arms snake underneath me and before I knew it, I was in the corridor of the castle again. "My name is Thiemo, I'm the prince." He spoke softly as he knocked once on a spruce door. An old man who looked like Merlin answered, instantly pushing us inside.

 **}{TIME SKIP}{**

There were two guards (Theimo's personal ones) who helped the prince and Maikel (the old man) clean me up and disguise me. I wouldn't let go of Theimo though. Something about him made me feel safe near him. And somehow, Theimo convinced his uncle (the regent) that I was going to be his new personal butler. He said that meant his uncle couldn't lay a hand on me.

* * *

 **So, yeah, um. I added another arachnid humanoid in this and I made Kyrgios Dutch, which meant I had to find a whole bunch of new names for the Kyrgios citizens. Also, I named Kyrgios 'Sparrenhout' (it's Dutch) from a Minecraft survival map I've read about.**

 **Yeah. My new catchphrase is 'spinning in dimensions.'**

 **So...**

 **Spinning in dimensions!**

 **~MDF~**


End file.
